


Truth or Dare

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: You’re at a party with Seijoh. Technically it’s a ‘getting to know the manager’ party, but there may or may not be intentions to get you and Matsukawa less than sober and expose the sexual tension that had been getting a bit too obvious between you two (Oikawa’s idea, of course)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. The Party

“Just one more! Come on, we’re all doing it” Oikawa teased, handing you a shot glass of vodka. You both knew he wasn’t *really* pressuring you into drinking, he would never, but he wanted everyone to have fun.

“Fine, but just because everyone else is” you respond, thankful that you’ve always been able to hold your alcohol well. “Three, two, one, shot!” you yell, tossing your head back and putting the lukewarm shot glass to your lips, letting the liquid inside slide down your throat. You winced a bit and shook your head at the sting, moving your head back to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who had basically been inseparable the whole time

Iwaizumi reached over and ruffled your hair, “Good job, manager” he said, voice rough from the hard alcohol he wasn’t used to drinking

“Thanks” you joke, rolling your eyes a bit

“Anyways, it’s time for the next round of truth or dare. Matsu! You’re up. Truth or dare” Oikawa asked, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and dragging him back to the couches where everyone was sitting, you following close behind them.

“Fuck it, dare” he said, straying from his more common answer of truth, since no one was safe from Oikawa’s well known insane dares.

“Cockwarm with [y/n]” he stated confidently, like he’d been saving that one all night (he had).

Your face and his blushed deep red at the same time, and after a moment he spoke up

“Oikawa what the fuck, come up with something less pervy” he said, glancing at you for a moment, his eyes reading your face for your true reaction

“No, do it or you both lose your chicken” he said, not showing any signs of changing his request

You sighed a bit, half from nervousness, half from sexual frustration, and you felt a fire light in your heat. You looked over at Matsukawa, taking him in before opening your mouth to address the situation.

“I mean…I’m fine with it” you admitted, trying to calm your blush down as to not seem unable to casually talk about sex

He held your gaze for a few moments, seeming to weigh the pros and cons accepting Oikawa’s dare. You watched as his eyes went from yours to your lips, down to your breasts and the rest of your body before trailing back up to your eyes. It was the most obviously he’d ever checked you out, and your heart started to race (not to mention the other feeling that wasn’t going away any time soon).

“Fine. But you guys can’t look when I take it out, I don’t want you seeing my dick” he said, standing up from his spot on the floor and taking a spot on the couch. He sat next to Hanamaki, who immediately moved to the spot Matsukawa was previously in

“Thanks…” Matsu said, thankful for the bit of isolation the two of you would be in, “Now look away for a minute…all of you” he demanded, feeling the butterflies in his chest begin to flutter faster. “Especially you, Oikawa”

“I am, I am! I’ll make out with Iwa-chan, that way you know my eyes will be closed” he said, smiling like an idiot before positioning himself on Iwa’s lap, connecting their lips in a kiss.

Matsukawa turned to look at you, and you began to walk through the room to stand in front of him. You didn’t know if he was ready to go inside you or not, so you mounted his lap and pressed your torso against his. You lightly ground your hips against his, and moved your gaze to his lips for a second before you felt his strong hand on the back of your head, pulling you into him and connecting your lips in a fiery kiss that had been building for weeks

You moved your hips harder against his, and before you knew it you could feel his length completely hard against yourself. You pulled away from his dangerously addictive kisses and looked at him, eyes saying ‘please…i’m ready’

He nodded, and you turned around to face the room, pulling your lace panties out from under your skirt as you felt his hand go in his pants and grab his length. You folded your panties, and were going to put them in your bag when you felt a large hand over yours, gently taking them from you as you turned your head and watched Matsu sniff them, smirking at the obvious smell of precum that you had desperately dripped from grinding on him. He winked and put them in his pocket, “You can get them later” he whispered, giving you a wink that sent chills down your spine

All you could do was nod, and before you knew it he was using one hand to guide your hips down onto his cock. It was bigger than you imagined, much bigger, and you gasped as his tip stretched you out. You heard Oikawa laugh against Iwaizumi’s lips, and clasped a hand over your mouth to silence any other moans that you were sure would try to escape

He slowly lowered you down, and after what felt like an hour you felt him bottom out. He was already pulsing inside you, the feeling of every vein in him throbbing for you was enough to put you on the edge of exploding, but you stayed completely still and tried to get used to the feeling.

He put both hands on your hips, holding you still for a moment before wrapping his perfectly toned arms around your waist. His forearm brushed your stomach and you felt it deep in your core, causing a small moan to escape

He moved his arm away and rested them in your lap more, helping keep your skirt down so no one could see up it

“Is this okay?” he asked, voice a mix of ridiculously turned on and genuinely concerned for you

“Yeah…I’m okay” you said, voice weak, your brain only capable of thinking lewd thoughts about him. “Definitely okay~” you teased, suddenly getting used to the feeling of him being inside you (or at least, you thought you were).

“Oikawa! We’re done, you can peel yourself off Iwaizumi now” you called, smiling mockingly at him as you balled your fists, sweat coating your palms as you fought the urge to move against his hips and give each of you the pleasure you craved

He looked at the two of you, eyes trailing your bodies as he tried to make sure you were actually completing the dare and not faking it

“We’re doing it, trust me” Matsu spoke up, voice deeper than it had been before

“Shit…you really are! That’s your sex voice~” Oikawa teased, getting off Iwaizumi’s lap and rejoining the circle as the rest of the team got off their phones / opened their eyes

“Do I want to know how you know his sex voice?” Iwaizumi inquired, knowing very well he did not

“It’s not like that!! I only have eyes for you Iwa-chan~” he reassured him, “I’ve heard Matsu talk about girls he’s interested in before, and his voice always gets deep like that when he’s super into them”, he explained, noticing Matsukawa’s face go dark red. “Not to expose you or anything, but I mean we’ve all noticed it with [y/n] anyways” he added, hoping Matsu wasn’t going to be angry at him

Matsukawa just shrugged, “Plus we are cockwarming right now, so at this point she knows exactly how I feel” he said, moving his hips a bit as he said ‘exactly’, a strategic move.

You clenched your fist a bit, nodding at Oikawa. The look on your face was more than enough to prove to him that his dare was completed, and he smiled contently. “Well boys, we’ve done what we came here to do. How about we play a few more rounds to keep our favorite couple in a bind and then head out for the night?” he proposed, smirking at the two of you

“Don’t be so hard on them” Iwaizumi said, elbowing Oikawa in the side but chuckling at his childish joke. “One more turn for everyone and then we’ll head out” he said. The event was taking place at Matsu’s, since they could all leave the two of you there alone to ~work out the situation~, which was also Oikawa’s idea.

You nodded, not knowing how long you could last with Matsukawa inside you without moving against him. The next few turns were all dares, but wimpy ones compared to what you and Matsu were put through. Kindaichi had to take his shirt off and Watari had to send a risqué message to someone he’d hooked up with in the past. Then, it was his turn to ask, and he turned directly towards you.

“[Y/N], truth or dare” he asked, an evil grin crossing his face

“Truth” you sighed, figuring there was nothing else you had to lose at this point

“What do you want to do with Matsukawa when the rest of us leave. In detail” he answered too fast, and you realized this was all part of Oikawa’s scheme. 

“Really?” you asked, a bit exasperated that the cockwarming wasn’t enough for them

“Yes princess, and remember, there are no chickens during the last round” he teased, winking at you and sticking his tongue out

“Fine. But once I answer the level of detail you’re getting is what you’re getting. No making me resay it” you said directly at Oikawa, knowing this was really his truth coming through Watari.

“Okay, okay! Now answer”

“Ummm…” you started, trying to buy yourself a bit of time to decide exactly how much detail to go into. “Well, I want to leave something to his imagination, but I don’t plan on getting any sleep tonight, nor on being able to use my legs for the next day” you said, deciding that was vague yet descriptive enough to please all parties

You felt him harden inside you, and acted like he was sitting up a bit, but really he just moved his hips deeper into you, causing you to bite your lip as to not moan in front of the entire volleyball team. You heard him exhale through his nose in a laugh, knowing he knew what he just did

“Damn, we’d better get out of here guys, I don’t think either of them can last much longer” he joked, but stood up nonetheless and took Iwaizumi’s hand. “Iwa-chan is spending the night at my place tonight” he said, not giving the rest of the team a chance to verbally tease your answer.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “So you two won’t be getting any sleep either then, is what I’m hearing” he mocked, watching the rest of the team stand up. He almost started to stand up himself before he remembered that you wouldn’t just stand up as well

Iwaizumi chuckled, “You got that right”

The team said their goodbyes and headed out. Within five minutes it was just you and Matsukawa, the sexual tension between you exploding. You began to roll your hips against him, spinning around on his lap to face him as you instantly connected your lips. You let out a deep moan, so loud it was like all the moans you’d held in during the past half hour had combined in one

That started a fire inside Matsu, and before you knew it he was holding you tightly against him and laying you down on the couch, taking care that none of him left your dripping hole. He moved his lips to your neck, fighting the urge to start fucking you as he sucked a dark mark onto your neck

“Fuck me…please Matsu…I need you” you moaned, and not a second later he was ravaging you, thrusting himself fully in and out of you, bottoming out with each thrust. He groaned a bit in your ear before moving his lips back to your neck, kissing the top of your shoulder before placing a mark, one of many you were sure would be covering your chest by the time you were done

You felt him hit the spot deep inside you, and you cried out his name, voice high pitched and shaky

“Yeah baby? Fucking scream for me, little slut” he groaned in your ear, and you obeyed each word

“Matsu! Fuck! Harder, please!” you yelled, hands clinging to the back of his shoulders, scratching them up, not caring the team would absolutely notice when he had to change in front of them. You tried to lift your legs around his waist to give him more room, but you couldn’t move them. He chuckled a bit at this, and moved one of his hands from exploring your body to your legs, moving them one at a time around his waist

You groaned, the burning of your muscles being overexerted filling your body with a deeper desire for him to touch you, and you gasped as you felt his hand travel to your clit and begin rubbing it. You didn’t know how he could thrust into you so hard while stimulating your clit so well at the same time, but he was doing it, and you felt seconds away from spilling out all over him

“M-Matsu…I’m…” you tried to warn him, but your voice was practically useless due to having been screaming for Matsukawa while he destroyed you

“Not yet baby…” he commanded, wrapping his arms around your waist and picking you up, continuing to thrust his hips against yours (though much slower) as he walked the two of you to his bedroom

Iwaizumi had casually dropped that Matsukawa had a daddy kink around you a few days ago, but you didn’t put together why the typically serious Iwaizumi would say something like that until that moment.

“You whined into his ear, “Please daddy…let me cum for you”

You heard a growl escape him, and he placed the two of you on his bed as he picked back up his previous speed, this time putting one of your legs up over his shoulder. You were sure you wouldn’t be able to use either of your legs fully for at least a day, the muscle strain was stinging but it was the best kind of sting. You moaned as he moved your leg, and he only thrust into you harder

You fisted the sheets before moving your hands to his hair, running your fingers through his short black hair, pulling on it a bit how you learned he liked.

“F-fuck…please!” you moaned, desperate to release around him

“Go ahead baby, cum for daddy like a good little girl” he growled, continuing to thrust deep into you as you exploded around him, feeling your hot cum cover his cock. He let out a deep moan, different than any one you’d heard yet, desperate and raw and for you, and you grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

His lips were hot and messy, your tongues immediately swirling together as you felt him suddenly release inside you, the feeling of his semen filling every space inside you and spilling out onto the bed causing you to moan into the kisses, tightening your fingers around his surprisingly soft hair

After a few moments he pulled away and removed himself from your entrance, breathing heavily but not moving from on top of you. He removed your leg from his shoulder and wrapped it back around his waist, smirking at you a little as he did so

He appeared a bit tired, but the words that came out of his mouth woke you both back up immediately.

“Ready for round two?”


	2. The Rest of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first round with Matsukawa leaves you both sweaty and out of breath, but the two of you were nowhere close to being done

“Ready for round two?” he asked, looking down at you with a smirk

You both knew the answer, so rather than attempting to use your voice you reached your hand up and ran your sweaty fingers through the back of his hair. His soft hair was damp with sweat, and you pushed his face against yours into a deep kiss. Almost instantly you felt his tongue forcing its way into your mouth, and yours snaked its way into his. His mouth was warm, and you could feel him panting for breath as he was both coming down from his climax and building to this second

After a moment you pulled away from his sweet yet salty lips and gave him a look, before moving under him to your hands and knees. You felt him lean back on his knees to make room for you, and you perked your ass up at him. Spreading your legs, you turned around and looked at him, desperate to see his reaction to your hole still dripping for him. 

He looked your position up and down before lining himself up with your hole, smirking seductively and letting out a deep chuckle before thrusting completely inside you. You yelped, head jolting forward as you felt his strong hands grab you by the hips. He bottomed out inside you with the first thrust, and you felt your legs already losing strength as he kept fucking as deep into you as he possibly could.

“F-Fuck! Issei~” you moaned, letting each thrust draw a sound from you as he completely took advantage of your body

He growled, “W-what was that..you called me?” he stammered, muscles perfectly flexing as he brought your hips to his roughly

You let out a whimper, “Daddy!” you screamed when he hit that spot deep inside you

“Mmmm, that’s right baby” he moaned. He then moved his dominant hand from its spot on your hip to your clit. He stayed deep inside you and rolled his torso against you, pressing his tip against your spot again and again as those fingers of his worked perfect shapes against your clit, rubbing it roughly as he started to lose his composure.

Your moans got more high pitched and sharper as he did this, overstimulating you in every way possible as he worked to bring you over the edge once again. He started to move his fingers in the special way he learned drove you crazy as his cock started moving in and out of you again

You cried out, “P-please fuck me hard daddy…I want you to destroy me” you whimpered, hoping to light a fire inside him that would result in him absolutely wreck you

And boy, it did. In one smooth motion he pulled almost completely out of you, slamming your hips into his with as much force as he could. You felt him tear you open, ramming into your cervix over and over again

You screamed, eliciting a chuckle from him as he continued to raw you. Your walls clamped down around him, and you rose your ass to him, moving your hips in motion with his thrusts. His cock felt like it was getting bigger the way it was stretching your walls as it ventured deeper and deeper inside of you

“F-Fuck! Iss-I me..Daddy, please…make me cum” you begged him

“Patience babygirl, we have all night to make each other squirm” he taunted, but you felt his hand tighten around your hip harder, and you moaned in appreciation. He kept thrusting deep into you, and you tightened your walls around him as one of your hands flew to his wrist, gripping it tightly

“Fuck!” he moaned, thrusting deeper inside you to feel every inch of your walls tightening around him. He moaned lewd words at you as he brought your ass closer and closer to his hips, so hard your body was jolting with each fuck

Suddenly you felt him push you down, your body lying flat on the bed as he lowered himself over you, still inside. His arms moved to either side of you, and he started thrusting inside you again

You cried out, he felt girthier like this, and you felt him stretching you out even more. He breathed heavily in your ear, grunting as his cock reached new depths inside your tight little hole.

“Unff…baby…” he moaned, hips thrusting back and forth as he fucked you from behind

You whimpered, a nonverbal beg for him to keep going, and he listened

His cock kept driving into you, hard and fast and rough, and you felt your next climax approaching. “I-I’m gonna..” you moaned, unable to finish your warning as he drove himself so deep in you your voice gave out

You felt him slam into your cervix and couldn’t contain yourself as you came all over his length, still thrusting messily inside you as Issei chased his peak.

And feeling you release all over him did it, he felt your warmth coat his dick and it sent him over the edge. He moaned your name as he filled you up, and you felt him leaking out of you

“Daddy…~” you moaned, relishing in the feeling

He pulled out of you, flipping you over and connecting your lips together deeply. His lips were salty, sweat having coating them during your many rounds. They pressed into yours tightly, but were still as soft as before. Your lips moved perfectly in sync together, like you were meant to be there, laying sweat covered in his bed, filled with his cum as you finally released the tension between you. Your hand snaked to his neck and through his hair, gripping it a little as your other hand went to his hips, pulling him down against your body to feel the heat of his chest on yours

After a few minutes he pulled away, eyes taking in every inch of your blushing face as you did the same back

“You’re staying the night” he said, a bit of a question, but more of a command. He wasn’t about to have you leave his bed, his arms, his warmth. And you had no intention of doing so either.

“Definitely” you agreed, voice hoarse from all the moaning. He chuckled a bit at this, and you blushed, playfully punching his arm

“You did this to me” you joked, overdoing how strained your vocal chords were in an attempt to make him laugh

Which he did, his eyes closing and mouth forming that handsome smile you’d seen from time to time on the court. Rarely, due to the general focused or frustrated-with-oikawa attitude he had.

“And I’ll do it again” he responded, giving you a playful but suggestive wink in response

“You better” you responded, and you knew that this relationship was going to be everything you’d imagined and more


End file.
